hosfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Exclude of Saviors need internet connection port blockade restrictions Exclude of Saviors need internet connection port blockade restrictions Exclude of Saviors need internet connection port blockade restrictions Exclude of Saviors need internet connection port blockade restrictions Exclude of Saviors need internet connection port blockade restrictions Game Install Inquiry Modify Windows settings to solve the League game lobby and mall issues Many problems can be changed Heroes of Saviors Windows Internet security settings to resolve. Heroes of Saviors (especially game lobby) directly part of the Windows setpoint Internet options. Because Microsoft's Internet Explorer browser (IE) is the direct use of the set value of Windows, so we can be the Internet Explorer browser to diagnose the condition set Windows problems that may arise. Please note that if your operating system or Internet connection required to apply a special Internet Explorer settings to maintain normal operation, we recommend that you change any of the pre-set first contact your system administrator. Set Lower Windows Internet security to the medium or high level *Open the Start menu *Open the console *Open Internet Options *Select the Security tab * Set Lower security level to medium or high *Click Apply and OK Confirm Internet Explorer browser is not in offline mode If your version of Internet Explorer is not working completely, you may want to consider updates from Microsoft or re-install the new version of Internet Explorer.【微軟 Internet Explorer 下載連結】 Microsoft Support Microsoft has a "fix it" file can automatically resolve conflicts related to the Internet Explorer browser. This file can be used to solve the problem of load and store launcher. This file is not limited to use in any particular version of Windows, and will not harm your computer. You can download from this link: [ https: //go.microsoft.com/ linkid = 9657448?|https: //go.microsoft.com/ linkid = 9657448?.] In addition, Microsoft has a complete "fix it" web site, if you have not been able to use Internet Explorer, we recommend that you refer to this site: //support.microsoft.com/fixit|http: //support.microsoft.com/fixit. After completing all the steps on this page, if you still can not use IE, you may need to contact Microsoft Technical Support for assistance. Bigfoot / Killer network card can lead to high latency troubleshooting If you are using Bigfoot / Killer network card, set to run the card is "LLR application mode." Setting way please right click on the Killer Tray program and select "LLR application mode." This will make your network card into the best game to run mode. If you are using a new version of the graphics card, you may also hos.launcher.exe, hosclient.exe, and the Heroes of Saviors.exe the "priority level" is set to 2-4. Exclude of Saviors need internet connection port blockade restrictions If you are using Internet port dsfd not properly enabled, you might encounter: *Firewall error occurred, not the normal connection *After the war, the return game lobby when disconnected *Unable to connect to the game in the chat room *Unable to join the Custom Battle *Join the queue for a long time but have not ranked Battle *Unable to enter the hero selection screen *In rare circumstances, you may not be updated The following is a hero alliance needed Fi port, protocol and application use: *5000 ~ 5500 UDP: Heroes of Saviors game to use the main program *8393 ~ 8400 TCP: use for game updates *2099 TCP: to use the game lobby *5223 TCP: to use the game lobby *5222 TCP: to use the game lobby *80 TCP: HTTP links with general *443 TCP: HTTPS link with *8088: Observation mode Heroes of Saviors System Requirements Error Message: Part of the problem occurs when the network connection. Please check your network settings before making attempts. Error Message: After pressing the "update the game," pop up the message part of the problem occurs when the network connection. Please check your network settings and then try line." Error message as shown below. Way to slove: This error message said it could not download the update file, please follow the steps below to resolve this issue: 1. Check your troubleshooting network connection or improve network latency (lag) and check the status of your network connection. 2. If your network connection status is normal, and that the most likely reason is that you are in the domain blocking P2P traffic, making it impossible to download the update file. Ask your network management personnel (eg ICC university dormitory network or network management) to confirm whether P2P traffic is blocked. 4. If you can not confirm whether the P2P transmission is blocked, you can download directly from the game's official website to manually update each file to be updated after the update is complete you can directly open the game. 5. If the above steps do not resolve your problem, please go to Customers Service for request. Error message: Update failed, unable to control file* Error Message: Out of the error message during the update process, "the update fails, the file can not control :( version number), reinstall the latest version (game name)" on the pop up window. Way to solve: This error occurs mainly because game data installed in your PC has been modified, the update fails. Restore your game folder to make changes If you've ever had to manually modify the content of the information game installation folder, for example, change the font or pictures that you modify the contents of the update may be the main cause of failure. Restore your changes will help smooth the update. Use the game repair program Heroes of Saviors players can download the "Game Repair Program" (IquidosGameRepair) to repair damage to the main program of the game from the official website. Please note that if you have not updated the game for a long time the main program, the main program or severely damaged, resulting in a large number of files must be downloaded, then we recommend that you reinstall the game main program. Reinstall the game main program If the above method does not solve your problem, then you remove the main game program and delete the game data to reinstall after the installation folder and redownload the game install pack. Game data file (Log) list The following location is each file of game record (log) is located. When your game when abnormal conditions occur, these log files will record the error messages generated by the main game program, these error messages Customer Service Officer will help clarify your problem, so please fill out the customer service, they also return a single be accompanied by your game log files. Top Up Inquiry How top up Diamonds Pts ? Go to open store, the first section "Top Up DP" and login using HOS account and perchase. Which supplier can buy DP ? You can use Paypal, MyCard, Mol Points to buy DP. You also can buy DP using Maybank but soonly official will debut top up card. =Account Inquiry= Account Recovery XXX ? XXX ? XXX ? XXX ? XXX ? How sell Hero/Skin/Rune and other items ? You can use the of Saviors game store in the "Sell System." In sell system, each account has three times return opportunities. If the items you purchase through the Diamonds Pts currency, the currency will be returned to the Diamonds Pts; and items purchased with a IP Pts, IP Pts will be returned. Items can be returned only to the hero, skin; category of other items or runes, rune pages, etc. will not be returned, and the hero and skin of the original purchase a combination runes is not acquired in returned within. Please be assured that the used hero or skin does not have the old rate and eliminating the problem, just use sell system within 90 days after you buy, regardless of whether you can do so too are refunded. Why my account temporary ban ? Most likely you have violated the Tribunal regulations. You can go to ban list to check your account status if not, please contact to our Customers Support. If it is a temporary ban, check email so as not to miss the right time re-open. How do I request to freeze my account ? Account freeze will restrict access to your account, but all of your account's data will be untouched. No one will be able to log into the account while it is freeze and your information will remain on our database. This process is reversible at any time upon request. Please note that account freeze will NOT prevent your ranking from decaying. Before you request for an account freeze, please note that it's fine to just leave your account active even if you do not plan on using it. Your account will not be deleted or otherwise harmed by remaining enabled. Please sent a ticket with the following information: TICKET SUBJECT: Account Freeze Account Name (The Name you log in to the HoS Client with): Summoner Name (The name your friends see in-game): Creation date of the account: Location that you registered the account from (City, Country): The email address used to originally register your account: How long does it take to delete an account ? The process takes 15 days to complete. You will not be able to access your account during this time. It is impossible to recover accounts once they have been deleted, so please be completely sure you want to delete your account before proceeding. Will I be able to use the Username, Summoner Name, Email Address again after my account is deleted ? Yes! All the information associated to your account will be deleted, clearing it up for future use. Please note that it will not be available until 15 days after the deletion has been confirmed. ++If your account has been permanent ban by the Tribunal, that Username and Summoners name will take process in 30 day to deleted account++ I don't want yo delete my account can I move my account to another account ? We can migration account data to another account, but before migration Tribunal will enforcement to check between account. If each one account before have receive a warning or temporary ban by Tribunal your migration account wil unsuccessful. If you would like to migration your account to anotheraccount, please sent a ticket with the following information for both of your accounts: TICKET SUBJECT: Account migration ACCOUNT ONE Account Name (The name you log in to the HoS client with): Summoner Name (The name your friends see in-game): Email used to register the account: ACCOUNT TWO Account Name (The name you log in to the LoL client with): Summoner Name (The name your friends see in-game): Email used to register the account: How do I request to get my account deleted ?